


where are you when i need you

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Headspace, Insecure Luke, Luke-centric, M/M, Sad Luke, i made luke so sad in this omg, just general fluff, little!luke, lmao oh well, poor babe, they're all very soft when it comes to luke tbh, with a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke wakes up alone and feeling little and the boys come to make their boy feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	where are you when i need you

**Author's Note:**

> first work AHHH v excited :^) hope you guys like it!

Luke wakes up alone in his– well, _their_ bed all alone. It didn't quite help that it was dark and rainy outside, starting to slowly prompt the blond into his headspace. His head is throbbing and the beginnings of a cold were starting to show. He weakly calls out for his boyfriends, his usually deep and raspy voice suddenly lighter and much airier, "Cal? Mikey? Ash?"

He waits in silence, frowning when none of his boys call back out to him. He climbs out of bed, slightly wobbly on his feet, and ventures out of their shared bedroom. He calls out for them repeatedly but to no avail. He can't recall if they said anything about a writing session or recording for today. Maybe he wasn't listening? But the boys always tell him where they're going whenever they have to leave him alone just in case he ends up panicking, so he's even more confused now. 

And it hits him. What if they're mad? He had been extra fussy during dinner last night when he refused to eat his vegetables. And he did throw a bit of a fit when Michael wouldn't let him watch Big Hero 6 on the TV just because the older boy was eager to start playing a new game he had bought while they were finishing the tour. That must be it. They must not want Lukey anymore. This, of course, wasn't true. But as Luke sits on the large couch alone in the empty house, his insecurities get the best of him and he sighs sadly. 

_Do they not want him to be their baby boy anymore? Maybe he's just being too much of a burden._

He lays down on the sofa and sniffles, curling up into a ball with his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. The wind picks up outside and he's even more terrified. He's always been deathly afraid of thunderstorms and this was definitely looking out to be quite the storm. He lets a few tears slip down his flushed cheeks and regresses further into his headspace. In just a short while, he falls into a deep sleep. 

* * *

"Jesus, I need a beer." Michael groans exasperatedly as he climbs into the van, practically throwing himself across the seats. 

"Move your ass, it's raining!" Calum swats the redhead's butt, attempting to get into his seat. Michael groans but shifts upright anyway and throws an arm around the Maori boy's shoulders. Ashton tuts as he climbs into the vehicle, "Not tonight, babe. We have a writing session tomorrow and we can't afford any hangovers."

"I can hold my alcohol perfectly fine though." Michael whines petulantly. Calum taps the boy's knee softly, "This weekend maybe. Yeah, love?" The older boy hums and nods in agreement before resting his head on the younger's shoulder and pulling out his phone. 

Ashton leans back into his seat, relieved to finally be going home. The three had spent most of their morning checking out a few tourist spots, seeing as they had the day off. They opted not to bring their youngest band member and boyfriend along, knowing he would be grumpy from the lack of sleep. Ashton opened his own phone to see if the young blond had texted him, but figured the boy was probably still catching up on his sleep since he found no new messages from said boy. He looks out the window and frowns when he notices the dark clouds looming overhead. 

The drummer hopes that Luke would still be asleep, knowing how badly he reacts to being alone in the midst of a storm. He smiles, however, when he looks towards his two other boyfriends, cuddling up to each other. Calum catches him looking and asks, "What's wrong?"

Ashton shrugs, "Nothing. Just worried about Luke." Michael looks up from his phone when he hears the youngest member's name and frowns in concern. The two are slightly confused but when Calum looks out to see the rain pouring down harder he understands. 

"Oh, love. I hope he's still asleep." Calum voices out. Ashton nearly snorts at how in sync this band has truly become. 

"Do you think he's feeling...small right now?" Michael asks worriedly, trying to word it so that the driver wouldn't trily figure out the nature of their relationship. The boys all knew that Luke was slightly more sensitive than his older boyfriends, even more so when he was feeling little. 

"He might be. You know how afraid he is of thunderstorms." Calum worries. 

"Don't worry. We're just a few more minutes away from the house." Ashton tries to placate them. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

Luke was definitely not fine. He was startled awake by a loud clap of thunder and he squeals in fright. He throws his blanket above his head and clutches onto his stuffed penguin. 

"I-It's al-alright, P-Pengy. I'm sure the m-mean storm will go away soon." Luke reassures the plush toy. He wishes his boys were there to help him but he freezes momentarily at the thought. 

"No, Lukey. They-they have better things to do than l-look after you." he murmurs to himself. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he wipes them away angrily. 

The small blond clutches Pengy closer to his chest and lets out a shaky breath. Maybe he could do this. He could be a big boy. He can prove it to his boyfriends and he's sure that they would be proud of him. A determined smile graces his soft features and he nuzzles his face agains the top of his toy's furry head.

Another clap of thunder startles him and he begins to cry. Loud sobs wrack the boy's frame as he attempts to take in large gulps of air. 

_Who was he kidding? He couldn't do this alone. Maybe this was why he had to be left alone._

The front door slams open and three boys pile into the sanctuary of their home. The three of them freeze when they see the blond curled up on the sofa, sobbing his heart out, hair a mess and snot dripping down his elfin nose. Luke can barely acknowledge them in the haze of his tears  and shaky breaths. 

Ashton is the first to snap out of it and he rushes over to the youngest member and pulls him onto his lap. 

"Oh, Luke boy, look at you. You must have been so scared, hm? You poor thing." the muscled boy coos softly, "It's alright now, sweetie. We're here now, I promise."

Michael rushes into the kitchen as Calum walks over to the pair on the couch. He kneels before them and runs a hand through the younger boy's hair. 

"You're a bit warm, honey. Are you feeling unwell?" Luke nods from where his face is buried in Ashton's toned chest and the Kiwi boy shakes his head, "Oh, baby. It's alright. We'll go get you some medicine for that, yeah? We'll fix you right up. It's alright now sweet boy, don't cry."

Michael walks back into the living room, carrying a bottle of warm milk, a sippy cup filled with apple juice, and some grilled cheese sandwiches from earlier this morning. 

"Here you go, sweetie." Michael places the items on the coffee table, "You haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" Luke shakes his head meekly, his sobs now subsiding to weak whimpers and the occasional sniffle. "No, Mikey." His tone obviously gives away his mindset and the three share a look.

"Well, I've brought you some cheese toasties. You like cheese toasties, don't you, baby bear?" Luke nods again, "I heated them from this morning's breakfast but I'm positive you'll still like them, come on now, love. Open up."

Luke slowly shifts to face the two boys kneeling in front of the couch and shyly opens his mouth. He takes a tentative bite of the sandwich and offers a sweet "thank you". 

"Good boy, baby! Now, you go finish your meal and I'll go get you some medicine for your cold, alright?" Ashton smiles as he places the boy back onto the couch. Luke looks apprehensive, thinking Ashton would leave again, but gives him the benefit of the doubt. 

Calum and Michael take turns feeding Luke, making airplane noises to get him to giggle. They're rewarded with the musical noise almost instantly and they beam at the precious blond in front of them. Ashton walks back in, holding a glass of water and a pill. 

"Here you go, Lukey." he prompts as he puts the pill into the awaiting boy's mouth and holds the glass up against his soft lips, silently telling him to drink. Once he's finished, Calum reaches for the milk bottle and hands it to the boy who takes it eagerly. 

"Do you want a nap now?" Michael asks softly, reaching out to cup the blond's cheek, rubbing his cheek softly with his thumb. The younger boy only nods as his eyes begin to droop once more. The three take turns kissing his forehead before Luke is being laid down onto the couch; head on Ashton's lap, Pengy in his arms, and blanket wrapped tightly around him. 

"We love you, Lukey." Calum whispers as the blond begins to drift out of consciousness. 

"Sweet dreams, precious." Michael adds softly, rubbing Luke's leg from over the blanket. 

Luke smiles softly as he continues to suckle on the nipple of his bottle. 

_At the end of the day, his boys would always be there to catch him._

"I love you." he manages to mumble out before he lets sleep overtake him. 


End file.
